bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabrero, Hallyy
Hallyy Cabrero was a Wroonian, who got her start as a smuggler at a young age. But thanks to the Empire that was becoming too much of a hassle, so she turned to piracy. Soon she had a small fleet and an increasing reputation. Bartok the Hutt took notice of Hallyy and brought her fleet into Nihtrad Syndicate. History Smuggler's Life Hallyy Cabrero was born aboard her mother's light freighter. Her mother was a smuggler who operated along the Rimma Run. She never knew who her father was and her mother did not like to talk about him. Operating a starship became second nature to Hallyy and when she was 19 years of age, Hallyy won a battered light freighter in a game of chance. Hallyy began her smuggling career and chose to operate in the Borderlands. Becoming a Pirate Lady With the increasing Imperial crack down on smuggling, Hallyy decided it was time for a change of careers. Not willing to give up her life as a spacer and taking up a legitimate career would be boring, so Hallyy chose to take up piracy. She started out hitting small targets. Seeing how females could be treated in the male-dominated underworld, Hallyy sought out strong female smugglers and pirates to fill the role of her core crew. Hallyy and her female-dominated crew hijicked a Corellian corvette on Celanon, which they would christen the Dark Mistress. The Cabrero Pirates continued to operate in the Borderlands where they primarily hit Imperial and corporate vessels. After garnering an infamous reputation in the area, Hallyy was asked to meet with Bartok the Hutt at his fortress on Darthin. Seeing an opportunity to increase her resources and wealth, Hallyy agreed to merge her pirates with Nihtrad. Rebellion Era After a blackmarket dealer named Rena Traabo brought her shadowport into the Nihtrad organization, Hallyy would be the primary Nithrad representative to stay aboard the shadowport. Appearance and Personality Hallyy was slight of build with long dark blue hair. She had the blue skin typical of a Wroonian but her eyes were blue instead of yellow. A fact that as left Hallyy wondering about her ancestry. She had a scar that runs from her left eyebrow to the middle of her left cheek. She was left-handed. Hallyy was friendly and easy-going, nothing seemed to faze her. She had a smile for you whether you're a friend or foe. RPG D6 Stats Type: Nihtrad Pirate Lady/Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 9D, Grenade 4D, Melee Combat 8D, Pick Pocket 7D, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Business 6D, Intimidation 6D, Law Enforcement 5D, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 7D, Streetwise 8D, Value 8D, Willpower 4D, (S)Languages: Huttese 7D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 7D, Capital Ship Piloting 4D+2, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 5D+2, Starship Shields 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 6D+2, Command 5D+2, Con 7D, Gambling 5D+2, Hide 5D, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 3D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 3D, Capital Ship Repair 3D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Demolitions 3D, First Aid 4D, Security 5D+2, Space Transports Repair 5D Story Factors: Capricious: Wroonians are rather spontaneous and carefree. They sometimes do things because they look like fun, or seem challenging. Wroonians are infamous for taking up dares or wagers based on their spontaneous actions. Pursuit of Wealth: Wroonians are always concerned with their personal wealth and belongings. The more portable wealth they own, the better. While they’re not overtly greedy, almost everything they do centers around acquiring wealth and the prestige that accompanies it. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Datapad, Chronometer, Model 44 blaster pistol (4D, 3-10/30/100, ammo: 100), LaserHone vibrorapier (STR+3D, Moderate). Category:Characters Category:Nihtrad Crime Syndicate Category:Non-Player Characters